As a person ages, aspects of that person's health are often impacted to various degrees. However, that impact may not be uniform across the person's body. As a result, while a person might experience a decline in health and ability with respect to one part of the body, other parts of the body may be fully, or substantially fully, functioning. As such, a person may be reliant on other people for assistance with mobility. Having to be dependent on another person for basic mobility may result in a perceived lack of dignity, which might be mitigated in part by utilizing the functioning portion of the person's body. Therefore, aiding the person in utilizing the functioning portion of the person's body, while still providing the necessary assistance when needed, may be desirable.